


I Saw Moony Kissing Santa Claus

by miss_jad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 08:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_jad/pseuds/miss_jad
Summary: Quelqu'un connait la chanson, 'I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus' ?





	I Saw Moony Kissing Santa Claus

**Author's Note:**

> TRADUCTION d'une fic de nashmaveric.  
> Je n'ai, malheureusement, pas retrouvé le lien de la fic originale, je pense que le LJ a été purgé depuis.

**I Saw Moony kissing Santa Claus**

**-**

A la seconde même où Remus lui lâcha la main, Harry se précipita aussi vite qu’il le put à travers la maison pour, finalement, s’élancer comme un fou dans le jardin.  
  
"RON!" **  
**  
Une touche orangée perdue au milieu d’un buisson le conduisit jusqu’à son ami. **  
**  
"Qu’est-ce que tu fais là-dedans?" demanda-t-il, impatient d’extraire son ami de là.  
  
"Je me cache, Fred et George me poursuivent," chuchota Ron. Il regarda prudemment aux alentours et lorsqu’il fut sûr que ses frères ne se trouvaient pas dans les parages, il décida de se découvrir.  
  
"Ron! Devine ce qui s’est passé cette nuit! DEVINE!"  
  
Le visage de Ron s’illumina d’un coup.  
  
"T’as eu le nouveau nimbus pour Noël?!" s'enquit-il sur le champ en bondissant d'excitation.  
  
Le sourire de Harry se fana.  
  
"Ben en fait non, Remus dit que je dois avoir au moins sept ans pour qu'ils m'achètent un vrai balai," marmonna-t-il en faisant la moue.  
**  
**Les deux garçons se regardèrent avec un air misérable durant un moment.  
**  
**"Bon alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" Finit par demander Ron. **  
**  
Le sourire de Harry réapparu, encore plus large qu'avant. **  
**  
"J’ai vu Moony embrasser le Père Noël!" S’exclama-t-il. **  
**  
La nouvelle n’impressionna visiblement pas Ron.  
  
"J’te jure! Ils étaient débout sous le gui et Remus l’a embrassé sur la bouche," insista Harry.  
  
"Et pourquoi le Père Noël embrasserait Remus?" **  
**  
Harry fut scandalisé par cet affront. **  
**  
"Et pourquoi pas! Il l’a fait j’te dis! Et après Remus s’est mis à le chatouiller sous sa barbe et là, le Père Noël a éclaté de rire. Et je te jure qu’il rigolait exactement comme Sirius!" **  
**  
Ron ne bougea pas d’un pouce, se contentant de l’observer d’un air dubitatif.  
  
"J’aimerai que Sirius soit rentré de son voyage," bouda Harry, " _Lui,_ il me croirait." **  
**  
C’est alors que le petit garçon aux cheveux noirs aperçu l’homme en question en train de parler avec Remus juste devant le portail. Jetant un dernier regard rebelle à Ron, Harry couru en direction de Sirius. **  
**  
"Sirius! Devine ce qui s’est passé cette nuit!" brailla-t-il en se ruant sur son parrain.

_-end_

 


End file.
